Firefly
by Wishful Falling
Summary: "Hey Fritz, sorry, but I think I'm going have to wait a little longer before I meet you again.. Because I've found people I wish to protect, like you did for me. So please, watch over us." Half lidded orange eyes opened and they turned around to smile at the people with her, her precious people. Her eyes slightly widened before they rolled as they started to fight. She was home.


_"No!"_

Clouded eyes stared at the ashes of a burnt out fire in front of them.

_Blood splattered everywhere. A lone child fell to their knees._

Fists clenched tightly, nails digging into the flesh of their palms.

_"W-Why!"_

Lips tightened into a straight line, unrelenting as they quietly stood in tense silence.

_"Don't leave me, please!_ F-

"Oof," The young adult's body language immediately changed. Her hands unclenched, lips relaxed, and eyes cleared to become the same half-lidded eyes that made you feel inferior. She stuck a foot out to not fall forwards as she felt arms wrap around her midriff.

"Nee-sama," A low voice spoke into the shell of her ear. The female turned her head slightly to look at the male. His dark red hair fell to his shoulders and the top half was messily tied back, bangs falling into his face and stopping at the bottom of his face, brushing her every so often. Matching red eyes stared at her with a mischievous glint, a smile dancing around his features. A Kou-like mask covered the bottom half of his features, his voice coming out slightly muffled.

"What do you want Montz," The male grinned, his eyes slightly creasing, "We're about to leave, but you were spacing out, so those lazy idiots told me to come and get you."

She nodded, "Let go of me so we can go."

The teen did as he was told, walking a few inches behind her as they walked opposite of where the female was facing before.

Two men were near, twins with similar dark features and tan skin. The first was standing up, black hair grown and tied in a high ponytail and a head band pulling the hair out of his face while a large spear was held over his shoulder. The other one was sitting against the trunk of a tree, hair cut short and coming down in messy waves, bangs going across his forehead. They both wore tight, dark clothes and closed sandals, though the clothes were slightly different.

The one standing looked over at them and rolled his eyes, "Finally, how long does it take for you guys to come over here? Were you guys having a quicky or some shit?"

Montz flushed, "N-N-No! Nee-sama is not one to-"

"Stop teasing Montz with whatever that may be Astrik. Wake up your brother and let's go. We're slightly behind schedule."

He scoffed, "And who's fault do you think that is, oh high and mighty-

"Don't be rude to Nee-sama you undergrown behemoth!"

"Who are you calling a behemoth you stupid Fanalis!"

"At least I'm proud of what I am, _behemoth_."

"That's it!"

The two were about to clash fists when a hand grabbed both the back of their heads and smashed their foreheads together. Astrik's twin was giving them the stink eye, "Can you guys shut up for even a second? I was having a good-ass dream too."

He held their foreheads there and was about to say something when he heard leaves crunching underfoot. He looked over to see a blue-black haired figure walk away. His eye twitched before jogging over there, letting the two males fall to the ground in a heap, "Oi, Alima! You can't just leave without us! You're going to get lost _again_!"

The two quickly rose to their feets after hearing the second sentence, running over there, "Nee-sama~!"

"Dammit Ztec! Fuck you and fuck Alima too!"

"Don't say such vulgar things about Nee-sama you short idiot!"

"Short!? I'm 5'11 dammit!"

"And I'm 5'9 and still growing!"

"You're only going to be taller than me because you're a Fanalis you piece of shit! And you might not even be growing anymore!"

"I'm sorry, your voice was so annoying I didn't hear you."

"Why I 'oughta-"

"Both of you be quiet. We don't want attention when we're in Reim."

Alima didn't spare them a glance, "Let's just say there's someone I'm trying to avoid there."

* * *

**Hey guys, I know this one was short. But I'll be focusing on this story and slowly start up the other rewrites as well. ^^ Sorry for those who liked the other version. I'll try my best to try and write in those aswell if you guys want me to, but there needs to be five people who wish for that on each story. Also, I will be keeping those stories up as reference (as Remnae asked in the other story as a review. I will try to update once a week or twice, but I'm actually caught in this manga called "Akatsuki no Yona". Thought it was going to be crap, but DAMN. I'm glad i stayed for it. Alright, this has been long enough, hope you guys are okay with what I'm planning!**

**-WF**


End file.
